Pyke/Trivia
General * * Pyke's name is a pun on the and the , both from root *(s)pey-'' "sharp, pointy stick".Pyke's name etymology ** Namely, ''Pyke, the capital of the Iron Islands, an island state within the continent of Westeros; Pyke's inhabitants also worship a deity called "the Drowned God". * Pyke will play his critical strike animation when applying bonus damage. * can be toggled to stop glowing with the Toggle key bind (default Ctrl + 5). It will revert to glowing at 1:00 or whenever he respawns. * Pyke's dance references the traditional warrior dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with . * 's shape is possibly based on those of -heads carved from , , & ,Pyke's weapon inspiration 1Pyke's weapon inspiration 2 though his is made of metal and magnified to be effective against gigantic in-universe sea-monsters. * Pyke is the second champion in the game whose health can not be improved except through growth per level, the first one being . * Pyke quite coincidentally shares his name with a in George R.R. Martin's novel series . * is 93.75% gold efficient. **1 HP = 2.66... gold. (calculated with . 400g / 150hp = 2.66) **1 AD = 35 gold. (calculate with . 350g / 10ad = 35g) **AD/HP (35 / 2.66) = 13.125 (this is to find where AD=HP, meaning 13.125 HP is equal to 1 AD. The equation would be 13.75HP = AD) **Pyke's passive converts every 14 bonus hp into 1 ad. so if you divide 13.125 by 14, you get 0.9375, meaning each bonus HP you buy is only 93.75% the gold value you get for each AD. ** 100% efficiency would be 8 AD for every 105 HP. Development * Pyke's teaser showed him with a different bandanna design than the one he was released with, which was for in-game visual clarity. A later change was made to both himself and his emote to reflect the teaser.Bandanna updateEmote update * Pyke's placeholder model was a black colored .Black colored Talon * Some of Pyke's possible names were Shar and Jaull, the type of fish that ate him.Scrapped namesScrapped names 2 * Pyke's codenames were AssassinSupport and ThiefSupport.Indev namesIndev names 2 *Some of Pyke's scrapped spells include: **Permanent invisibility if he was in vision range of an ally and not in combat. **A like ability that worked off of his own team's damage. **A dash that any enemy you struck, and would reset if you hit 2 or more enemies. **A kidnap spell that would place a marker on the ground, and then reactivate within a window to dash in a direction, if he had hit an enemy he would teleport them back as well.Scrapped abilitiesScrapped abilities 2 ** A spell that would hold net charges that could be connected in order to create a free form trap.EndlessPillows on Net-Work Spell * Inspirations for Pyke include various horror movies like , , , and , as well as , from , and from .Horror movie inspirations * Various thematics that could've been taken with Pyke include an undead Yordle from the and a sand wraith from .Possible thematics * During development was tested to refresh if executed a target.Ghostwater Dive reset * Pyke originally had a fishing net cape and would cause to leave behind the hooks of his net.EndlessPillows on Pyke Net Cape Lore * Pyke was not resurrected by Nagakabouros or the Shadow Isles Black Mist. He was resurrected by the magic of the Jaull fish.Pyke's magic origin * Pyke believes that before drowning he was a sailor aboard The Terror ''however no one has records of that vessel. Since Pyke's list keeps increasing (usually before killing someone) it's likely that ''The Terror '' is a fabrication from his own broken mind, and a way for whatever gave him his powers to keep Pyke interested in killing people. * Despite similarities to lore, Riot decided to keep Pyke's lore the same because they felt there was enough room for two deep sea revenants that desired revenge.Revenge story similarities * Pyke is half Buhru islander and half immigrant. His mother was from the Serpent Isles and his father immigrated to Bilgewater from the or the outer territories of .Pyke's ancestry * His favorite food is salted pork and his favorite beverage is red wine cut with salt water.Pyke's favorite food * The 'Swimming City' mentioned by Pyke multiple times is noted as being a very real thing, a city that literally swims and never stays in the same place. This is noted because Pyke is stated to never lie. Quotes ; * |Pyke}} alludes to the conception that aren't allowed to take kills normally unless needed to. * |Pyke}} references , during which Shylock demands a pound of flesh from Antonio (later on its ruled in court that he cannot spill a drop of blood, as his contract with Antonio specifically states a pound of flesh—not blood). * |Pyke}} is a play on a quote from ("Some men just want to watch the world burn.") * Pyke is the third champion to receive ping-related voice lines, the first two being and . ; * }} references . * }} quotes the Nigerian film Pretty Liars. * }} quotes . * '"MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE AGAIN."' quotes the enigmatic Grey Fox from Metal Gear Solid. Skins ; * His creature is nicknamed ''Nensi. * His splash art has numerous specific cameo trinkets from all of Victor '3rdColossus' Maury previously developed splash arts, such as: ** chest design and Demacian crest. ** Original Gangplank's face and sword engraving (fan made splash art). ** heart crystal. ** visor piece. ** bird mount tooth. ** collar button. ** piece of body. ** necklace. ** pressure indicator. ** earring. ** spade decoration. ; * In his splash art, a Shuriman can be seen in the background. * His appearance was inspired by from the series. * The color scheme of his Sapphire chroma shares a striking resemblance to from and his weapon . * This skin is a nod to one of the possible thematics Riot explored with Pyke, a sand wraith from Shurima.Possible thematics 2 ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; * can be seen in the background of his splash art. Relations * and are both on Pyke's list, both being captains.Speculated marks Category:Champion trivia